The Forsaken Maelsrom
by fluffywolf21
Summary: What if when Minato was preparing Naruto for the sealing, that his resolve to sacrifice his son broke; and he ended up using someone else instead of Naruto.
1. Ch 1 Strength of a Mother

**AN**: Hey this is fluffy, with my first story about a Naruto the way I thought it should be. What if Minato tried to use Naruto for the sealing, but his resolve to use his own son broke? Instead he grabbed some random orphan off the streets, and used him/ her. I have always wondered what would happen, and while some others have tried it, I wanted to give a crack at it. We'll see the changes that occur in Naruto's life, for better or worse.

**Rating**: T may change to M in the future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto that is property of Musashi Kishimoto despite how much I wish it wasn't.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon talking**"

_**Demon thinking**_

**Jutsu**

* * *

><p><strong>The Forsaken Maelstrom<strong>

**Strength of a Mother**

The biju demons, not much is really known about them, for you see many people believe that all of them are just masses of chakra, but that is completely wrong. Some say that the demons are elemental disasters, forces of nature, and the real idiots actually believe that all of the nine biju demons are all pieces of an even greater demon. The truth is that it wasn't kami or yami that created these demons, but merely that over tens of thousands of years, these demons evolved and became powerful enough to break through the barrier protecting the human world from the demon world. These nine demons differed greatly in power and intelligence, with the weakest and insane one being Ichibi, the one-tailed raccoon-dog, and the strongest and smartest being the kyuubi no kitsune or 9-tailed fox. The Kyuubi was vastly more powerful and more intellectual than the other biju demons, so much to the point that the others were truly fearful of the Kyuubi. That fear is shared by all, fear that one day the Kyuubi will attack, and that is where this story truly begins.

At Konoha's hospital:

"Minato! I am going to **KILL** you! Aahhh" yelled a beautiful red-haired woman named Kushina Uzumaki, who is currently giving birth. Kushina Uzumaki hails from a small village that was run by the Uzumakis, called the Hidden Whirling Tides, which was later destroyed.

"But, Kushi-chan, you also wanted to have a family." Minato said, while also crying over the fact that his hand is starting to give off cracking noises from being held by Kushina. "Aahhhhh, ahhh" and after a few more pushes, a new sound is heard; it is the sound of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations! You have given birth to an adorable baby boy." The doctor said a little scared of the fiery red head woman, while handing the crying child over to Kushina.

Kushina immediately noticed that the baby had a small tuft of blonde hair on his head and a pair of soft blue eyes that locked on to Kushina's violet eyes instantly. (**AN**: sorry but I can't help but think that in the anime/manga, Kishimoto made baby Naruto look a few years old and a head full of spiky hair, newborns have little to no hair. Sorry lets continue).

"My baby, look Minato-koi, we have a son" Kushina happily, yet tiredly exclaimed. "My son, my Naruto he's perfect Kushi-chan" Minato was almost weeping tears of joy at seeing the little bundle.

After the doctors and nurses did a few checkups right after the birth, they left the room to give the couple some privacy to celebrate the birthing of their new born son.

A second later an Anbu member with a lizard mask came running in yelling, "HOKAGE-SAMA! HOKAGE-SAMA! We have a major problem!" "What is it Lizard?"

"The kyuubi no kitsune was spotted coming in this direction." The anbu shouted, while gasping for breath from sprinting from the message center, where they received the urgent note about the Kyuubi, at his highest speed.

"Wh...What! How long before it arrives?" Minato asked, very much afraid and cursing just about every deity he can think of. _Why now damn it, why couldn't it have been later!_

"A few hours, sir" answered the anbu. _Alright, that answers that, only trouble is that I only know of one way to stop a biju as powerful as the Kyuubi no Kitsune _Minato thought.

"Alright, then Lizard have the genins and rookie chuunin help evacuate the citizens from the village, while the jounins and anbu will prepare to engage and hopefully slow down the Kyuubi." The anbu immediately left to carry out his orders, while Minato turned to his secret wife.

"Kushina, there is only one way to stop the Kyuubi" he said while he was thinking _I'm so so sorry Kushina-chan, and hope that one day, you'll forgive me_.

_Minato, you monster! How can you even think of doing that?_ Kushina thought, as she said, "NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SACRIFICE MY LITTLE NARU-CHAN!"

"Do you think I want to do this! I hate this, but it's the only way to protect you, Naruto, and the village that I love." He yelled as a few tear drops left his eyes, "I have to protect everyone in this village, Kushina, I have to." By this point Minato was practically crying.

"Min...Minato" Kushina didn't know how to respond. She was split in her decision.

"I'm only human, Kushina, I can't kill the kyuubi. But maybe, I can seal it away by using the **Shiki Fuin**, and allow Naruto to use its powers to protect the village and everyone in it."

It took a little more arguing, but eventually, Kushina gave into Minato request to take Naruto for the sealing preparations.

"I love you Kushina" "and I love you, Minato" they both knew that the sealing that Minato was going to use would cost him, his life.

They had one final kiss and during it both began to cry.

Crying about the love between the two, crying about the unfairness in it all that once they have a son, Minato has to die to stop this monster, and most importantly crying over the life that Naruto will have to endure. Neither one was naïve about how jinchuuriki are treated; both knew that Naruto will be ostracized for being a jinchuuriki.

"Go Minato, save the village, and remember, I will always love you" "And I will forever love you, Kushina." after that Minato left to work on the sealing preparations. While assigning a chuunin to watch over and protect Kushina. _Minato, I will never forget you, and I will raise Naru-chan to know that both of his parents always loved him_.

The doctors came in the room, along with the chuunin that was there to protect Kushina. Kushina started to notice some odd light-headedness, and asked the doctors about it.

_This can't be right she was very healthy twenty minutes ago, but no… _the doctor thought after checking her health.

The doctors checked and were hesitant to tell her the truth, but after a lot of coaxing (read threatening) the doctors finally gave in and said, "It appears that there have been some negative affects during the birthing process, and you are dying from blood loss. I am so sorry Kushina-sama."

"No no no, this can't be happening" Kushina cried, and frantically began struggling and moving about. "I can't leave my precious baby here all alone." _Why Kami? Why can't anything ever work out right? What did we do to deserve leaving our baby to being unprotected, alone, and hated? WHY?_

"Kushina-sama! Please! You must stop moving too much about, or you will quicken the rate of blood loss." The doctors yelled. They began trying to hold her down or calm down the frantic kunoichi.

The chuunin, named Gekkou Hayate, got involved in trying to hold her down. He said, "Kushina-sama, you have to stop and try and stay alive for as long as possible."

Still sobbing, Kushina calmed down but kept crying, "no no no" over and over. After what felt like hours, but in all actuality was only around ten minutes, she calmed down and found her resolve. _Even if I can't be there, I will do whatever I can to help my baby. _Enough, at least to tell Hayate to fetch her technique scrolls, some books on beginning fuinjitsu/kenjutsu, a larger scroll, ink, and a few more items.

Once he got it all, she sealed all of her techniques, books on fuinjitsu, and her family sword; then she gave it to Hayate to give to Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sarutobi Hiruzen was the Sandaime Hokage and she was sure that he would pick it up again after Minato died. Hayate was to deliver the scroll to Sarutobi, along with a letter written by her to give to Naruto when he turned seven.

Hayate went out to fulfill the request of a dying mother, and the doctors left to take care of the other patients that were being rushed to the hospital from the battlefield.

Before she died and with tears coming from her eyes she said, "I love you, my little Naru-chan, and always will." With her final breath, Kushina Uzumaki, a woman to have been the only equal on the battle field to her secret husband and Yondaime Hokage died. As she did so, a few tears escaped her eyes for thoughts on her baby, and what he will have to suffer. She could never be able to guess the results of what was to happen this dark and fearful October night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And cut, well that's the first chapter of my new story. So, send me some reviews on what you think: What I did right/wrong? What could I do to make it better? Or any ideas for the future that you think should be added. I may not add them, but brainstorming and throwing around ideas is a good way to get a head start.

Don't even get me started on pairings yet, for I have no idea who's going to be with who. So, yeah, send some reviews or the ghost of Kushina will haunt us both.


	2. Ch 2 Courage of a Father

**AN**: Thanks for all of those that read my first chapter; I was actually surprised by the amount of readers. Yet I was expecting more reviews, for I am a new writer and I will make many mistakes without some help. Either way, here is the second installment of The Forsaken Maelstrom. I hope you enjoy it; because, I am a pretty good critic, so hopefully I covered some points that I didn't do a good job in the last chapter. Please Enjoy.

**Rating**: T may change to M in the future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto that is property of Musashi Kishimoto despite how much I wish it wasn't.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon talking**"

_**Demon thinking**_

**Jutsu**

* * *

><p><strong>The Forsaken Maelstrom<strong>

**Courage of a Father**

Kushina was preparing for the inevitable, by gathering and sealing all of her techniques, as well as, information about fuinjutsu and kenjutus. She got it all sealed into a scroll along with a letter to her son, and getting taken to Sarutobi Hiruzen to give to Naruto when he turns seven. _I will always protect you, my little naru-chan._

* * *

><p>While Kushina was getting ready to send this to Sarutobi, said man was arguing with the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.<p>

"Please see reason, Minato, I am an old man, Konoha needs a younger stronger ninja to lead it now like you and not a retired ninja like myself." Stated Sarutobi while he was thinking _I can't do this again, I have made far too many mistakes already, and I can't be the Hokage again. Minato you're the future of this village_.

"No, Sarutobi, I am the Hokage, and I am the one that has to protect it from any dangers." Minato replied, "I will not allow the burden to be placed upon anyone else but me and my son naruto." _He has to know, that it must be me, I am ready to die, but this village still needs him, it needs experience in this tragedy, not just youth._

"Then let me do it for your son, you stupid blonde, let an old man rest, and the younger generation take over." _It's the newer generation's turn to lead the world_.

"I said no Sarutobi-jiji, I can't as Hokage ask someone else to do something, if I am unwilling to do it myself; I cannot allow someone to sacrifice their lives or the lives of their children if I do not want to do the same. As Hokage, I must sacrifice my life and put the burden of the Kyuubi on someone who I know is strong enough to handle it!" Minato yelled, wanting Sarutobi to understand that he has to be the one to do this, and Naruto has to be the vessel. _Why won't he just get it, why must he continue to argue?_

"Will you sacrifice everything, your soul and your child's life, when I am a willing person to die instead of you?" Replied Sarutobi, "why can't you let someone else be the burden instead, you can lead Konoha to some brighter days, while I am getting to old as it is." "Think of your wife Kushina, and your son, Naruto, you could be with them." Reasoned the old hokage. _You must be there for your family; you can protect your son and help him through this experience. Hell, you can convince the villagers that he is a hero; I am too old to come out of retirement. It has to be you Minato._

"I am thinking of them, and thinking that I do have the full strength necessary to use the **Shiki Fuin**, while you on the other hand, are needed to fully complete the seal."

"WH…What?" _What_ _the hell is he talking about? Forget that I have to find a way to save him_

"The seal will not be fully completed until after I pass, at the end, only with you around, can we complete the seal to its greatest capacity." _I'm sorry old man, but it must be you to complete the seal, for I know that to pull the Kyuubi's soul will take strength and a resolve that both must be ironclad_.

"And our positions cannot be switched, why?"

Back and forth, the two kages argued trying to settle on something that neither of them wanted to agree on. It finally came to pass that Minato won the final argument. Sarutobi argued greatly over the fact that he could do the main sealing and let Minato live with his new family. But Minato knew that Sarutobi wouldn't be able to handle the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or at least not as well as he could. So, he figured that with him doing the **Shiki Fuin**, and Sarutobi pushing in the finishing touches; that the seal should be able to hold even the great power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

><p>Before the final preparations were made, hundreds of ninjas had already been killed trying to delay the fox from reaching Konoha. Strategies were being thought of how to hold it off still, to buy the Yondaime more time.<p>

"Rin, hang on, I won't lose you too! Just hang for a few more minutes." Yelled a young jounin with spiky silver hair that almost seemed to defy gravity. This jounin was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, with tape at the ends, jounin pants also with tape at the end, and a jounin flak jacket. His headband was slanted covering his left eye. This young jounins name was Kakashi Hatake, and he was the student of Minato Namikaze. The Rin, he is talking to, is another student of Minato Namikaze, and one of the only true friends Kakashi has left after the third great shinobi war. Rin was a young girl with brown hair, brown eyes and two purple tattoos on her cheeks. She wore a brown long-sleeve shirt, with black jounin pants, and a jounin flak jacket. Her headband was situated around her neck. Both she and Kakashi were around 15 maybe 16 years of age, and both were powerful for their age.

"I…pant…choke…don't…cuff...know…pant…I can make …pant it." Rin replied chocking and panting from exertion used to delay the fox. Sweat was pouring down both of their backs, and their bodies were covered in bruises, scars, and tears in their clothing. _I don't want to die, and leave my friends and family behind, but I feel so weak, so spent…_

"You can too, we'll all be alright, and get to see sensei with his newborn child. We will be a family with sensei's wife and child." Kakashi cried desperately trying to convince Rin to hold on to life. "Never give up Rin. Never! I promised Obito that I would protect you so I won't let you die!"

Emotion clouded Kakashi's voice and to hear the emotion so strong in his voice filled her with a confidence to live, to live for him. "Alright then Kakashi, let's get out of here." And with that said, Kakashi holding Rin were jumping away to get her some hospital care. _Maybe, maybe I will live, live for you Kakashi._

Arriving at the hospital, they found dozens maybe even hundred of wounded, dying, or dead ninjas, for shortly before the Kyuubi arrived, all of the civilians had already evacuated the village. _That monster! _Kakashi thought with as much hatred as he could muster.

The doctors were scrabbling everywhere trying their best to find beds for the really wounded, get everyone healed, and getting the dead bodies out to get more room. _This is terrible; Kyuubi has to be stopped before it destroys the whole village_ they both thought as they looked around the hospital, hoping to find someone to heal Rin.

One of the doctors saw how injured Rin is, and how she is barely hanging on. He immediately went to help her. It took awhile to find a room, but eventually they found one. All they had to do was remove a dead red-haired woman. _NO, no, no, no. It can't be, why Kami, why? Why did you screw the village like this? What did we ever do to deserve this?_ These thoughts were being shrieked through both of their heads. Eventually the two found their voices from the surprise sight, and they cried and screamed for what seemed like hours.

"No! Not her, why damn it? Why? Damn it, noooo!" cried Rin, tears were pouring down her face, Kakashi was the same way on the inside, but was trying to be strong for Rin. Still the tears rained down his cheeks while he held her. It seemed like the world just got a lot darker, and both of these ninjas just lost the closest thing either of them had to a mother.

Rin and Kakashi were both crying at this point, unable to hold it in. Kakashi lay in the same bed as Rin, trying to comfort her during this terrible time, and trying to gather some comfort from her as well. Fortunately, this wasn't the first time the doctors viewed a scene like this, so even with both of them in tears, they were able to work and got Rin mostly patched up. She wouldn't be able to fight and resume ninja duties for many months, but after this incident both were thinking of quitting anyway.

Even after the doctors left, the two laid in bed, holding one another and crying for the lost of a comrade, a friend, but most importantly the lost of a mother. Neither said a single word for the rest of the night, there was nothing to say, nothing that could be said to express the pain they were feeling. The only thing the two could do was to lie down and they eventually fell asleep, holding onto each other. Tears were still running down their faces, even while they slept.

* * *

><p>Minato held onto Naruto, while all of that was happening with Kakashi and Rin, thinking about what he was going to do. The smell of fire, blood, and death is so strong in the air; it's practically suffocating, even to those who are away from the battle. The sight of the battle even from the distance that Minato is at, is so horrific, it can barely be described. <em>So much death, so many good and strong shinobi and kunoichi dead and dying, wounded and bloodied to protect the village and its people that they all love so much. These are the true ninjas of Konoha, and these are the ones that should always be remembered for the sacrifices they gave to insure the health and prosperity of the village hidden in the leaves<em>.

Minato while thinking all of this is also thinking about the outcome of this night. _Konoha will be weakened significantly; many ninjas dead and the outskirts of Konoha are in flames. More though is what will happen to you, my beloved son_.

Minato looked at a sleeping Naruto lovingly like any parent would, who is just waking up. Naruto yawned cutely, and started to try and rub the sleep in his eyes. His eyes opened a little wider, and Minato got a full blast of the cutest pair of beautiful sky blue eyes that held tears that had yet to fall.

After seeing all of that, Minato's heart literally broke. _I am about to sacrifice you to being hated and ridiculed by the civilians and ninjas alike_. Minato kept on looking at his son, and with every second his heart would break more and more.

_But wait, Kushina came out alive, and she could always raise you, and then there's Kakashi, Rin, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Shukaku Nara, Hitomi Hyuuga, and Mitoko Uchiha. They will all be around to help raise you, and be there for you, right?_

The more he thought of it though, the more the worst case scenarios kept popping up in his head. _Shukaku, Hitomi, and Mitoko all have their own families, plus both Hiashi and Fugaku, which are Hitomi's and Mitoko's husband respectively. And Shukaku has the tendencies to be lazy and procrastinate. So, maybe they won't exactly be able to help out as much as I had hoped._

Worse and worse thoughts kept occurring, and Minato was practically encouraging them. Wanting an excuse to not have to sacrifice his son. _Alright so that leaves those three out, but I know that the others will help raise him. Then again, Jiraiya isn't even in the village right now; he's on some Intel mission searching for Orochimaru. And I have no idea if Kakashi or Rin are even alive_.

Minato hated the idea of sacrificing his own son, he knows that it would be the right thing to do, but he is still a father out to protect his defenseless son. _Alright so maybe those three won't be able to be there for him, but I know that Sarutobi would keep him safe and Kushina would always be by his side. Of course, Sarutobi does have Hokage duties, so he might not be able to always be there to help Naruto_.

Finally, Minato thought the one idea that would significantly change the course of events, and the entire world. _What if Kushina didn't live, or ended up hating Naruto just like most others will? There have been stories of the mother abandoning her child, but…no, Kushina would never do that! Never!_

But with even a little amount of doubt in him, it eventually over ruled him. _I'm sorry, but I love you too much, much more than even the village, my little Naru-chan. I can't abandon you to the hatred of this village, them using you as a scapegoat. Or worst, your mother abandoning you or trying to kill you, herself. I have to find another, so that you can live to be loved by the village_.

Now while many would think that Minato is overreacting and over thinking, please note that Minato is an orphan and always loved and wanted to be a father. Well, the first day on the job, he couldn't sacrifice his only son to be hated. It was simply the love between a father and a son, and this love would cause such radical changes in a future that wasn't going to occur now.

* * *

><p>Minato jumped using <strong>Hiraishin<strong>, to drop Naruto off at the Hokage tower, with no one there. Sarutobi had already left earlier on, and so he left Naruto there with a not saying that he couldn't sacrifice his son. His resolve to use his son had broken.

Minato then jumped back to the hospital, and quickly found what was sure to be an orphan. The orphan's, whose mother had died earlier because of the killer intent came from fox and father was probably dead fight the demon lord. Minato offered a silent prayer to their souls asking for forgiveness, but knowing that he was never going to get it.

Minato knew that he was a coward for doing this, for sacrificing another's son instead of his own. And worse is that he knew that his son could grow up having a loving family, while this little guy will grow up alone and hated. "I'm so sorry little guy, I beg you for forgiveness for what I'm about to do, even if I don't deserve it." He apologized.

Minato grabbed the young orphan, who he found out was named Yuudai (1) with no last name. He found the name though to be a perfect fit for what he had planned for the small baby. He immediately jumped away with the child to where Sarutobi was at. Sarutobi was protected by a dozen anbu and jounin.

In front of Sarutobi was a ritual seal, prepare and ready for use. The child was to be placed in the seal, and after the Kyuubi's soul was taken from its body, the soul would be divided in half, with half going to a key seal placed in security with the toads, while the other half was going to be sealed into the child place upon the ritual seal.

"Minato! Who's this young one and where is Naruto?" demanded Sarutobi, while looking at the young babe that had a small tuft of brownish hair, which was sleeping for the moment. And while looking at the young Hokage, he was starting to get quite angry. _Minato, did you really grab another child, instead of Naruto? I can understand, but I hope you didn't just take a random orphan from the hospital_. The age lines on his face easily showed years of experience, but his eyes only showed anger and disappointment. Yes, the old Hokage knew what Minato was about to say and do, and while he didn't blame Minato for doing this, he still lost some of the old respect that he had for the blonde Hokage.

Minato was looking at the ground, knowing that the older man was looking at him in clear disappointment. After a few tense minutes, he finally responded, "I…I couldn't do it Sarutobi-jiji, I can't…no…I won't sacrifice my son to be the scapegoat of this village's hatred and grief." After that his eyes were set in a crystal blue determination, he was willing to challenge and fight whoever tried to convince him otherwise.

Sarutobi let out a knowing sigh, he knew that to convince the young Hokage to change his mind would be a struggle and would take time that they didn't really have. _Why should I be angry with him, in his shoes, I would probably do the same thing_. Still Sarutobi didn't hide his disappointment that the blonde was sacrificing another against what he said earlier. _Hmm should have seen this coming, but who's this child, where is he from, where are his parents_. All of these were running around the old man's head, until finally asking these questions.

"Very well then, what's the young one's name? And where are his parents?" asked Sarutobi trying to stop the monster before it could do any more damage than it already has. Minato hesitantly answered knowing that it would not look good on his part. "Well…I believe that he may be an orphan, seeing as he had no last name." replied the younger man, "his mother probably died from the fox's killer intent and his father is also more likely dead."

"WHAT? You are telling me, that you decided to use an orphan for the sealing!" yelled the old man, clearly very enraged at was his so called successor would do. _MINATO, how could you do such a thing? You know the pain of growing up alone, with no family. It will be even worse for that young child_. "We…well yes...but" was as far as he got before the old man started yelling again.

"BUT NOTHING, YOU STUPID CHILD, you aren't willing to sacrifice your own son, who will have many others around including his own mother and myself, but you will sacrifice an orphan who will have no one to protect or help him," ranted the retired Hokage.

"Ye…yes but you see…" the young blonde said before he was cut off again by the angered man, "SHUT IT, we are running out of time and have to stop that monster. But know Minato, going to the grave, you have lost all of my respect for you." With that said they began the final preparations to seal that monster away so it can never attack the village again.

Minato looked to the ground again, while the old man was still huffing about their previous argument, and they finished the final preparations. After that Minato left and summoned the Toad Boss Gamabunta, never once looking Sarutobi in the eyes, nor seeing the glistening tears that were coming from the old man. Minato himself also had a couple of tears running down his cheeks, tears of disappointing the man that he considered his grandfather and teacher. They never were able to look at each other again, nor apologize for what was said or done.

"**Huh? Why have you summoned me, gaki**" Gamabunta shouted that was heard across the village, snapping the blonde from his depressing thoughts. Gamabunta was a boss summons around 30 meters in height, wearing an obi, and smoking a pipe. He also had a large tanto at his side.

"Gamabunta, I need your help in stopping the Kyuubi," answered the young Hokage.

"**The Kyuubi no Kitsune, gaki, I cannot defeat that beast"** Gamabunta said, with both seriousness and a great amount of fear in his voice. "**Neither human, nor demon can defeat that Monster, it's far too powerful."**

Minato himself was a little afraid to hear fear in the voice of the giant summon, but that was soon replaced with a stony determination to win. "That's okay Bunta, all you have to do is stall it for a minute or so, so that I can seal the fox away" he said, "With the jutsu I have planned, we can defeat it." _It will work, it has to._

"**Alright, gaki, let's fight this overgrown fur ball."** Gamabunta said with confidence in what the young Hokage was planning. '**Maybe we can beat that Demon, but it won't be easy, and I have a feeling that you won't be walking away from this battle'**.

And so they went into the battle, many of the ninjas were ecstatic to have the greatest Hokage entering the fight. They knew that if he was entering, then he must have a winning strategy. After all, he has never let them down before, and has always come out on top, so why would today be any different?

Feeling the power that can generate when they know that they are going to win, they charged and fought the hardest to delay the beast even more so than earlier. "Hold it off, the Yondaime-sama has arrived, we can defeat this monster. Hold it of use everything you got to hold it back." Yelled a random jounin fighting for all he has left.

And in a ferocious battle, that barely lasted a minute, and was over with a loud yell of **Shiki Fuin**, followed by a bright light that blinded the entire village for several seconds. When it disappeared, the Kyuubi was gone, Gamabunta had vanished in a poof of smoke, and the greatest Hokage ever was dead.

* * *

><p>AN: This has been the longest chapter I have ever written, granted I have only written two chapters, but you get the point. So, I hope it was as fun and interesting to read, for it was fun to write. By the way, in case you're wondering, yes Rin will live, not sure what to do with her. (1)Yuudai is Japanese for a great hero and he will be an OC if you haven't already figured that part out.<p>

Remember to review the story, that freaking red-head won't leave me alone, and what's more is she's loud and annoying. I already have people in my life to fill that role and I don't want to add more into that category. So until next time, this is Fluffy saying goodbye.


	3. Ch 3 A Cruel Beginning

**AN: **Hey, it's me again and I know that this may seem like I'm updating quickly, but don't really think anything from this. The first few chapters are what I have some plan in them, while the ones afterwards are going to be completely bull shitted. I'll somehow figure out a way for the chapters to flow, but just remember that after this chapter and maybe the next will be updated pretty fast. The ones after that will take much longer. Either way, here is the next installment of The Forsaken Maelstrom. Enjoy!

**Rating**: T may change to M in the future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto that is property of Musashi Kishimoto despite how much I wish it wasn't.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon talking**"

_**Demon thinking**_

**Jutsu**

* * *

><p><strong>The Forsaken Maelstrom<strong>

**A Cruel Beginning**

It was finished, the preparations were complete, and Gamabunta had been summoned. Minato was on top of Gamabunta's head, while every leaf ninja watched the fight below. They were now trying their hardest to buy their precious Hokage more time to defeat the demon Kyuubi. _We have to help the Yondaime-sama in whatever way we can_ was the collective thoughts of the shinobi fighting.

"Are you ready, Bunta?"Minato questioned, he was gasping and panting from the killer intent that was practically flooding out of the fox. _Because I'm uncertain if I am ready to do what needs to be done_, Minato thought slightly afraid and worried for what is to come.

"**Yeah gaki, let's take down this beast**," replied the toad boss, "**here we go**."

And with that the epic fight between the Toad Boss Gamabunta and the Kyuubi no Kitsune began. Gamabunta was jumping around, shooting water bullets at the Kyuubi, and doing everything he could to get Minato enough time to do what he needs to do. Eventually, Gamabunta pulled out his tanto, **"is that all you got, you damn fox."** He shouted, leaping in trying to cut the fox. At this time, Gamabunta was huffing and puffing catching his breath, sweat was pouring off of him. _**Huff…ah…huff...not sure how much longer I can last he**_ thought to himself. However, moving in to cut the fox was a bad idea, and Bunta ended up getting a slash that went through his left eye and further down. **"Aahh damn it, that freaking hurts!"** Bunta shouted in great amount of pain; however his trouble was only beginning _**Argh that really hurt, I won't be able to take too many more of those kinds of hits. **_

"**Hurry up, Minato; I can't hold him off for much longer!" **Bunta shouted to the young Hokage that at this point was trying to stay on while going through the exact handseals. Minato also couldn't stop his thoughts from going back to the disappointment and the lost of respect that the old kage had for him. _I let him down, but hopefully, by stopping this demon, I can redeem myself in his eyes. I'm sorry grandfather_. Minato was thinking this, but said, "alright Bunta, just give me another minute or so, and it will be complete."

"**Gotcha gaki, I can last another minute,"** replied the giant summon, **"but tell me gaki, will you be walking away from this fight?"** He asked with a good amount of fear in his voice. The old summon really likes the young hokage, and seeing him die, so young and having so much life left in him really hurt the summon. _**I hope with all the hope there is that you live through this Minato, for the toad summons look to you to lead them into glory. And you are greatly loved by them**_.

Minato looked down sadly at the giant toad, _I am going to miss you my friend_. "I'm sorry my friend, but with what I have planned, I won't be walking away from this fight." Answered Minato, as he smiled sadly at what he was going to say next, "please tell Jiraiya that he was like a father to me and take care of that old pervy sage, also when the time comes, I want my son to sign the toad summoning contract."

Minato said all of this with a clear sadness in his voice, about not being able to say goodbye to the man he thought of as a father. _Goodbye Jiraiya and thank you for everything. Sorry about all the times I gave your peeping places away to those vengeful demons…I mean women, or the times I made a loud noise that got you caught peeping. But you did kind of deserve those beatings. Goodbye and please take care of Kushina, Naruto, and Yuudai in my absence, please father_. He thought all of this as tears were glistening down his cheeks, he knew that he had to leave them, but it was so hard. And even the strongest man in the world fears death when coming face to face with it.

_**Damn it, I'm going to miss you Minato, and I promise I will allow your son to sign the toad contract**_ the old toad thought, as he said, **"I'm going to miss you gaki, and if I have to drag Jiraiya to Konoha I will. Your son will be allowed to carry on the Toad Contract I promise you that much." **As he said this, tears were even coming from his eyes.

During this all, it felt like many hours have past, but was actually just a few seconds. "Thank you, bunta" Minato said with his head bowed and hair covering his eyes. When he looked up again, his eyes were filled with unshed tears and a powerful determination to defeat this demon. He said, "Let's go wild, bunta" as that determination was leaking into Gamabunta.

"**You've got it Gaki!" **Bunta shouted to the very heavens and went back into fighting the fox demon. **"Hurry up though, you little gaki, this is still the most powerful demon in the world." **_**I wish you well minato, in the next life**_.

"Almost got it, see you on the other side, bunta." The most powerful ninja in Konoha said, as he shouted out the technique that was sure to stop this monster from destroying his beloved home any more so than it already had. _I love you all, especially you Kushi-chan, Naru-chan, Saru-jiji, and Pervy Sage. This is for you_ were his final thoughts. **SHIKI FUIN**.

* * *

><p>A bright light covered the entire battle field and when it disappeared, the fox was nowhere in sight. The chuunin, jounin, and anbu that were still alive were cheering for the defeat of the fox, saving their homes, and most importantly praising the Yondaime Hokage for defeating the most powerful demon. <em>He really did it, the Kyuubi; it's gone, forever, no more<em> these were the thoughts of the ninjas. It truly took a couple of second for the truth to sink it, but when it did.

"Lord Hokage did it, he defeated the Kyuubi!" yelled the some of the ninjas there. _I can't believe it, Yondaime-sama truly is the greatest hokage ever!_

"Praise Yondaime-sama for beating that monster!" yelled a jounin. _He conquered what has never been conquered before, no. not just Yondaime-sama, Konoha conquered the Kyuubi!_

"I wonder how it killed it." Said a chuunin. _The Yondaime-sama is so powerful, it must have been an amazing technique to do something like this and kill the Kyuubi!_

"Doesn't matter, the Kyuubi is dead!" answered another chuunin. _Our families, friends, and village are safe, that's all that matters._

"He did it, he stopped that beast!" exclaimed an anbu. _That's amazing, Yondaime-sama doesn't even have a bloodline like was Shodaime-sama had, and he still defeated the Kyuubi!_

Many were yelling, cheering, and naturally ecstatic, for their village had survived against one of the most powerful forces in the world, and still came out on top. Their village had never lost a great shinobi war, and always came out in the end. This time was no different. _The horror is over, and although we lost many comrades, the village still stands tall and proud_was the thought of the ninjas there.

* * *

><p>All of their cheering and yelling came to an end, when in a giant poof of smoke Gamabunta disappeared. Before disappearing, Gamabunta lowered is head, wrapped his giant tongue around the young Hokage, and gently place his body on the ground. Gamabunta shedded a few last minute tears before finally disappearing, going to go and inform the rest of the toads of Minato's costly victory. He was also going to inform Jiraiya, which is if Sarutobi hadn't already done so, of what transpired tonight. <em><strong>I will never forget you, gaki, and you're right, we will see each other on the other side. And when we do, I will get you some good old' fashion Saki, that we can drink to celebrate a wonderful partnership<strong>_.

With that thought the giant toad disappeared from Konoha, and many of the ninjas came to check up on their most powerful kage. Checking to see if he was alright or if he was suffering from chakra exhaustion, but what they were praying not to happen, did. They were hoping against hope that their Hokage was still alive, but when they saw him, his eyes were glazed over, and his pulse was gone. Their cries of dismay were heard all throughout the village for the night and for the rest of the many weeks to follow.

"WHY, oh Kami WHY?"

"My friend, my hokage."

Screams and shrieks of pain and grief were seemingly never ending, and continued even when Sarutobi arrived onto the scene. When he took one look, he bowed his to where his eyes were covered by that samurai helmet, and he wept silently for the loss of his successor, his friend, but most importantly, the loss of his grandson. _Minato, why did it have to be you?_

Although, he hated it, Sarutobi had to put on a strong face for the rest of the village, especially when he so much wanted to cry and scream for the man who became his successor. Putting on a strong face he ordered the nearest ninja, "find any wounded or injured, find all those who died, and we also must start repairing the village."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," answered the ninja surrounding him, and then they started screaming orders for the other ninja to check and help any injured. "The wounded and injured come first, see if we can heal them, or if we must take them to the hospital, it would be much easier to heal them here and now, from looking at the state the hospital must be in." ordered the higher up anbu. Soon the ninja were running around, finding injured, wounded, or dead, and doing whatever they could to help.

"We have a near dead ninja over here, send for a medic! Hurry!" was yelled out by many shinobi/kunoichi that were searching in the battle field. Hundreds of ninjas were dead and many were dying, those they were would end up dead or crippled by not getting the help they needed right away.

"Help! We got more injured over here" My _Kami, there are so many that are hurt._

"Search anywhere and everywhere for any ninja, we must protect and help our comrades! Hurry" We_ have to find as many as possible and heal them, we have to help our teammates and fellow leaf Nin._

These and more were screamed out loud, crying, screaming, even pleading and many more could be heard from the battle field. They were crying for the lost of love ones and pleading to any deity to make this all a nightmare instead of a reality. The screaming and shrieking only got louder, and continued for many nights to come. No one was going to get a restful night anytime soon.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Sarutobi was in a daze trying to think things through. <em>Why Minato, why?<em> He eventually ordered a few of his ninja to move the body of Minato Namikaze, and take it to where it can be safe from any spies or thieves. After that, Sarutobi moved to help the his comrades as much as he could, whether it was finding an injured ninja, using medical ninjutsu to help heal the injured, or many other ways.

This continued for what seemed like an eternity, find an injured shinobi/kunoichi, heal him/her, then do it all over again. Many were exhausted, and Sarutobi finally dismissed them to go get whatever rest they could. The civilians were finally let back into the village from being evacuated with the genins and chuunins. They also went to get some rest after stressing over the village and its safety. Many were worried that they were going to be killed, while the genins and chuunins were worried about their friends and family. It was those ninjas that were ordered to take over the finding and rescuing of fellow leaf Nins.

Sarutobi after many hours of work was exhausted, but he knew that there was still much work to be done. He took to sitting back in the Hokage's seat in the Hokage Tower. The old man was thinking of the past, the present, and the future. _Minato why didn't you let me do it? Then you could have been enjoying your life with your wife and son. Now I have to take over once again, and I know that it was suppose to be you that would lead the leaf to a greater future. _At least he was until an anbu with a bird mask on appeared and told him that the council has formed in regards to tonight's events.

* * *

><p>"Sarutobi-sama, the council is ready and is waiting for your presence," the bird anbu said. Sarutobi replied, "Yes yes, thank you bird for telling me." Bird then disappeared right afterwards, seemingly to either go on patrol to protect the village in case Kumo or Iwa decide that they want revenge for the last wars.<p>

Sarutobi arrived at the council chambers seeing all of the members there already, Shinobi side, the civilian side, and the three elders. The council may seem like it is calling Sarutobi, but in actuality, they were the ones being called back together. The council is only called to formation during the worst possible situations, and because of recent events, it has been called.

_The merchants, bankers, and owners are on the civilian side of the council, and they will handle any civilian matter, while the shinobi side is run by our clan heads. The clan heads are Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shukaku Nara, Fukagu Uchiha, and Inoichi Yamanaka these clan heads help keep the village in proper order with the police force and they also help in many other shinobi programs run by the village. The elders Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo help give me proper advice in certain situations, plus Danzo does run the anbu Root_. These were Sarutobi's thoughts as he arrived at the council chambers, and he wasn't truly sure what to tell them._ If I tell them about the sealing they could try and kill him or turn him into a weapon, but if I don't, then the trouble they could cause for not being in the know can be very bad. Especially at a time like this_.

Finally Sarutobi decided to tell them the truth, but first he took the Hokage's seat at the council and said in a loud voice that hushed the entire room, "With our Yondaime Hokage dead, and no successor in sight, I move from retirement back into the position of Sandaime Hokage." Many were looking out in approval and gratefulness, happy that in these harsh times, they could always count on Sandaime-sama to take charge and lead his people.

"And now my friends, it is time for me to tell you the reason why I have asked you to come," the old man said with all seriousness. The wrinkles made him look like some ancient sage, his eyes were brimming with determination, and the stature of his body wasn't that of an old man, but instead was that of a shinobi that was feared around the world as the 'God of Shinobi'. With all that, he said, "I have decided that the council will once again regroup because we are now at War Status."

* * *

><p>AN: And that is it with chapter three. Now many of you may have questions, well for one: the council never really existed in the manga or the anime, after all, the village is basically a military base. The Hokage would never, ever have a possible opposing threat directly within the military base. That is just a sign for corruption to begin; furthermore, I am getting tired of all of this council bullshit. So mine is directly under the command of the Hokage, the village is a dictatorship, so no stupid councilors are going to be ordering around any ninjas. Next, in this story, Danzo is not a complete bad guy like in so many others. Yes, he will be a war hawk, but I always liked the idea of a hidden anbu, so this story will feature that. Plus not that many fanfics ever show him in somewhat of a good lighting. So I will be different, and will be explaining that difference in either the next chapter or sometime down the line. Let's see, can't really think of anything else, so if you have a question, just PM me or write it in the reviews and I will get back to you.<p>

I expect to see more reviews in the near future, and I really need to know if I'm doing a good job and whatnot. So, guys and ladies please review and help me figure out what my mistakes are. And if I don't have any, say that as well. Positive reinforcement can go a long way. Till next time, this is fluffy saying goodbye.


End file.
